Vulnerable
by Wylrin
Summary: As Uvani watches his Silencer while he sleeps, he can't help but note how vulnerable he is. And how Uvani loves exploiting vulnerability.


The boy looked so innocent when he was asleep, he thought.

The dunmer man looked down in an almost bored manner at the other who lay comfortably in a deep sleep. He really wasn't a boy at all, the sleeping one, but he was still very young, his body not littered with scars from contracts gone wrong, and he was certainly nothing like the killer that loomed over him. Yet he slept soundly, the other's presence unnoticed by him.

Uvani frowned. The boy was a deep sleeper. That might get him killed someday, but for now, it served only to allow him to observe the boy uninterrupted. This was not the first time he had spent part of the night watching his Silencer as he slept. He himself was still not sure as to _why _he did it; he did not take pleasure in watching people as they slumbered like one of his brothers did. Still, here he found himself, doing just that.

He tilted his head at the sleeping figure. Alor _was _such an innocent child, even more so when he slept, despite his reputation as a serial killer. A most strange mix indeed. Perhaps this was why Uvani took such an interest in him. More likely perhaps it was the boy's obedience. Yes, such an obedient child. He would do anything for his master, his Speaker.

Said Speaker smirked slightly, not a thing to be taken as a sign of amusement, but a warning of danger. He knelt slightly, bringing himself closer as he watched the boy's chest rise and fall as he breathed deeply and steadily. Uvani had never regarded life as anything of much value. As a killer he was constantly taking it away, until the bodies became more like that of sheep rather than people. Yet as he watched the boy now, he regarded the steady breathing as a sign of life, _precious_ life.

His smirk disappeared, replaced by a frown. What made this boy so special? Why was he any different from the others he slew without a hint of remorse? Perhaps it was because this boy was _his. _His smirk returned. Yes, the boy was indeed _his. _His life belonged to him, he was his _Silencer. _A high title for someone of his age. But then, there was no one else Uvani would rather have as his personal assassin.

Perhaps this was another thing that seperated Alor from the rest in Uvani's mind - he was far more _competent _than anyone else. The way he killed; unrushed, without a single trace to be found. He was far _more _than any of the other so-called "assassins" that occupied the Brotherhood's ranks.

And this boy, one who far bettered than so many of his brothers, even ones who were over twice his age, was _his. _His smirk grew into a grin, an expression far more dangerous than the first, and one that was rarely used.

He raised a hand, letting it rest on the boy's neck, his thumb stroking his throat. Uvani never touched anyone, unless it was to deliver a lethal spell intended to kill. Oh, how _easy _it would be to crush the life out of him. He didn't _do _strangulation, but the boy's neck underneath his hand made it _so _tempting. His fingertips seeked out the boy's pulse, a strong throbbing in his neck beneath deep blue flesh. Oh, how ridiculously _easy _it would be to slice through those pulsing arteries. He didn't use knives, but he had spent such a long time with brothers that did, that he _knew _how _easy _it would be.

His grin widened, a horrifying sight if anyone was awake to see it, his fingers tightening slightly around that thin neck until -

A sharp gasp came from the boy. Uvani's grin vanished and his eyes darted up to the boy's face, his glare relaxing slightly as he realized the boy was still asleep.

Night terrors. Uvani knew the boy had them. Watching him suddenly gasp and jerk slightly in his sleep only confirmed it. These slight movements would soon be accompanied by harsher ones and a cold sweat, later developing into a screaming lunatic thrashing about until he woke, his red eyes wide and his body glistening with sweat, yet shivering pathetically.

As much as he wanted to see the boy scream, he much rathered the boy remain asleep. He removed his hand from his neck and ran it through the boy's scruffy, black hair. The boy flinched away unconsciously in his sleep, but soon relaxed at the comforting touch. Uvani continued running his fingers through his Silencer's soft hair until the child had calmed into a deep sleep again.

His lips almost turned up into a smile at his small success, but before it could form a frown took its place. Why had he comforted the boy in the midst of his nightmares? He brushed it off; it had been to prolong the boy's ignorant slumber, nothing more.

A pleased smile came to his face as he gazed at his Silencer. Oh, how _vulnerable _that boy was right now. He didn't even know the danger he was in. There were a countless number of ways he could do this boy harm right now, and yet the child was blissfully unaware. His grin returned, electricity coursing through his fingertips as his hand went to rest on the boy's chest -

He glared at his hand, which still crackled with electricity and still froze suspended above the boy's chest. He couldn't do it. He could _never _do it. Of all the nights he visited the child in his sleep he could never do harm to him. There wasn't a trace of a scar from previous contracts on Alor's body, something Uvani admired, but there was also a distinct lack of scars _he'd_ given the boy, something that infuriated him. How he wanted to hurt that boy, leave his mark on him, make him _scream._ Yet everytime he tried, he couldn't. He hated that boy, yet... he _loved _that boy, and he _despised _that.

He scowled, turning on his heel and storming out of the room, leaving an unscarred Banus behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, I've been waiting a long time to write something about these two! I've just never had the inspiration. But finally, here it is! I'm very happy with this little oneshot, and I hope other people can enjoy it too. :D **


End file.
